objectsnightmaresfandomcom-20200215-history
SlendyBFDI 4: Resurrected
About SlendyBFDI 4: Resurrected SlendyBFDI 4: Resurrected is the final game. Hostile Objects and Hostile Pokémon are now transformed into Resurrected. They are now called "Resurrected Objects" and "Resurrected Pokémon" except for Robotics Meeple. Story In the year 2037, The hostile objects were killed by military and players, Guardian to makes hostile objects into resurrected. Monsters Resurrected Objects * Bubble * Lightning * Ruby * Fanny * Flower * Snowball * Match * Pencil * Cloudy * Woody * Nickel * Balloony * Rocky * David * Roboty * Leafy * Barf Bag * Spongy * Gelatin * Donut * Bomby * Naily * Firey Jr. * Bracelety * Pen * Pillow * Remote * Tree * Black Hole * Bottle * Pie * Liy * Book * Dora * Gaty * Ice Cube * Lollipop * Saw * Taco (Battle for Dream Island) * Teardrop * Pin * Coiny * Cake * Firey * Needle * Clock * Eggy * Loser * Tennis Ball * Blocky * TV * Grassy * Basketball * Robot Flower * Golf Ball * 8-Ball * Foldy * Eraser * Bell * Marker * Fries * Yellow Face * Puffball * Stapy * Announcer Speaker Box * Unit Speaker Boxes * Evil Leafy * Laptop * Crayon * Pebble * Daffodil * Stone * Acid Drop * Door * Paper * Baseball * Lightbulb * Knife * Balloon * Pepper * Salt * Paintbrush * Bomb * Marshmallow * Apple * Bow * Pickle * Taco (Inanimate Insanity) * OJ * MePhone4 * MePhone4S * MePad * Toilet * Tissues * Cherries * Trophy * Box * Dough * Yin-Yang * Cheesy * Soap * Fan * Test Tube * Microphone * Suitcase * Boombox Resurrected Pokémon * Charizard * Pikachu * Greninja * Rayquaza * Jigglypuff Robotics Meeple * MePhone5 * MePhone5S * MePhone5C * MePhone6 * MePhone6+ * MePhone6C * MePhone7 * MePhone7S * MePhone7+ * MePhone8 * MePhone8S * MePhone8C * MePhone5V * MePhone7Z * MePhone3J * MePhone5R * MePhone3 * MePhone2 * MePhone1 * MePhone1+ * MePhone2+ * MePhone3+ Hostile Object OCs * Arrow * Stone * Laptop * Delivery Box * MePod White Persons * Tank Evan * Jackson Maps with New Maps Object Main Land Aftermath: Tank Evan. Resurretubby Land: Tinky Winky. Resurretubby Outskirts: Laa Laa. Resurretubby Abandoned Prison: White Scythe. Object Military Warehouse: Bubble. Object Prototype Factory: Stapy, Foldy. Object Sewer Tunnul: Arrow. Resurretubby Satellite Station: Po. Resurretubby Cave: Cavey. Resurretubby MountainResurretubby Mountain: Frozey. Object Lake Forest (Dusk): Ruby. Object Lake Forest (Night): Jackson. Resurretubby Military Base: The Announcer. Resurretubby Main Forest (Day): Forest Tubbie. Resurretubby Main Forest (Night): Arrowy. Object Abandoned Field: Pencil, Match. Resurretubby Secret Lair: Newborn (x2). Resurretubby Ghost Town (Day): Town Tubbie. Resurretubby Ghost Town (Dawn): Ghost Tubbie. Ruby's Dream: Shadey. Resurretubby Central (Day): Devil Tubbie. Resurretubby Central (Night): Key Tubbie. Resurretubby Custard Facility (Dusk): Knife Tubbie. Resurretubby Custard Facility (Night): White Tubbie. Resurretubby Secret Visitor: Dipsy. Object Catacombs: Flower. Resurretubby Custard Warehouse: Chain Tubbie. Object Oasis (Day): Tennis Ball. Object Oasis (Dawn): Golf Ball. Abandoned Unit Robotics Factory: Logitech. Possessed School: Ghost Girl. Resurretubby Abandoned Cloning Facility: Case Tubbie. Resurretubby Hotel: Creature Tubbie. Object Abandoned Conflict Space: MePhone4. Object Abandoned Asylum: Laptop. Object Plains: Grassy. Object Military Prison: 8-Ball. Resurretubby Contributions Machines Facility: Robot Tubbie. Resurretubby Military Outpost: Scythe Tubbie. Resurretubby Secret Camp: Stalk Tubbie. Object Castle (Day): Blocky. Object Castle (Night): Leafy. Object Abandoned Objects Factory (Dusk): Bomby. Object Abandoned Objects Factory (Night): David, Dora. Object Graveyard (Day): Puffball. Object Graveyard (Dawn): Pin. Hunger Cave: Book. Resurretubby Underground Lab: Sc-Monster Tubbie. Resurretubby Desert Base: Desert Tubbie. Object Abandoned Paradox Station Outside (Day): Four, X. Object Abandoned Paradox Station Outside (Night): Roboty. Object Asylum LairObject Asylum Lair: Voice Box. Emily's Dream: Phantom Tubbie. Resurretubby Shed Plains: Camp Tubbie. Resurretubby Cabin: Brute Tubbies. Resurretubby Slaughter House: Blood Tubbie. Resurretubby Resurrected Transformations Facility: Charlie. SlendyPokemon World Aftermath (Dawn): Charizard. SlendyPokemon World Aftermath (Day): Pikachu. SlendyPokemon World Aftermath (Dusk): Greninja. SlendyPokemon World Aftermath (Night): Rayquaza. Abandoned SlendyPokémon Factory: Omega Metro: Lightning. Technology Station: Fanny, Object Mountains: Snowball. Object Skies: Cloudy. Ruined Sand Island: Woody. Military Area: Nickel. Ministry Station: Balloony. Silibury Forest: Rocky. Abandoned Research Area: Barf Bag. Research Base Station: Housey. Dome Home Facility: Train, Stove. Abandoned Secret FactoryAbandoned Secret Factory: Spongy. Slime Maker Facility: Gelatin. Abandoned Haunted House: Donut. Abandoned Furniture Store: Ceiling Fan. Research Undeground: Naily. Forest Camp: Firey Jr. Forest Park: Bracelety. PENISLAND: Pen. Senior High School: Daffodil, Pebble, Crayon, Acid Drop. Forest Lake: Arrow. Rejection Factory: Pillow. Voyage Forest: Tree. Futuristic Space: Black Hole. Research Tunnul: Bottle. Abandoned Royale Base: Pie. Main Factory Base: Liy. Police Station: Taco (Battle for Dream Island). Hill Road Forest: Lollipop. Bridge Forest: Teardrop. Swamp Forest: Dr. Umbrella. Icy Trees Forest: Ice Cube (Object). Cabin Forest: Seashell, Conch Shell, Acorn. Gate Lines Training: Gaty. Chopped Forest: Saw. Ministry of Military: Coiny. Horror House: Zo. Abandoned Object Metro Center: MePhone5M. Abandoned Paradox Leader Factory: MePhone5K, MePhone5J. Rail Tunnul: Cake. Abandoned Mountain Trees: Firey. Training Forest: Needle. Machine Factory: Clock. Village Forest: Eggy. The Nightmare: Loser. Abandoned Military Prison: Windowy, Door, Delivery Box. Abandoned Underlaver Machine Factory: TV. Game Park: Basketball. Mechanical Robot Machine Factory: Robot Flower. Tunnul Factory: Eraser. TLC Maker Factory: Bell. Rejected Machine Factory: Marker. Grass Forest: Fries. Mountain Beach: Yellow Face. Abandoned Military Facility Base (Day): Master Recovery Center. Abandoned Military Facility Base (Dusk): Announcer (BFDI). Abandoned Military Facility Base (Dawn): Tiny Loser Chamber. Abandoned Military Facility Base (Night): Locker of Losers. TBA: Paper. Abandoned Metro Science Factory: Baseball. Hotel Remains: Lightbulb. Dora Doll Center: Knife. TBA: Balloon. Restricted Base Facility (Day): Pepper. Restricted Base Facility (Dusk): Salt. Object Abandoned Art Studio: Paintbrush. TBA: Bomb. Shed Hills Aftermath: Marshmallow. TBA: Apple. TBA: Bow. TBA: Pickle. TBA: Taco (Inanimate Insanity).. Abandoned Swamp: OJ. Object Meeple Facility: MePad. TBA: Toilet. Mepolis: MePhone4S. Destroyed Lair: Tissues. TBA: Cherries. TBA: Trophy. TBA: Box. TBA: Dough. TBA: Yin-Yang. TBA: Cheesy. TBA: Soap. Object Abandoned Outpost: Fan. Abandoned Education Hills: Microphone. Test Tube’s Secret Laboratory: Test Tube. Object Branchline Aftermath: Suitcase. TBA: Delivery Box. TBA: Stone. TBA: Boombox. Category:Games Category:SlendyBFDI IV